RWBY: King of ALL Faunus
by LeoPrime13
Summary: A young Faunus is despised by both man and Faunus for being a dangerous species. Now boiled with anger and vengeance, he'll prove to the world of Remnant why he's called the King of ALL Faunus, whatever it takes. Gijinka/Faunus!AU
1. Whatever It Takes

_**RWBY: King of ALL Faunus**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Disclaimer: The following crossover is an AU. All kaiju (excluding mechas) will be Faunus, while some alien kaiju will be fifty-fifty. This crossover fanfiction will contain swearing, violence, gore, some sexual themes, and death. Readers discretion is advised.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Whatever it Takes_

Location: Emerald Forest, Vale Kingdom

The forest was awfully quiet for all things considered. Normally, it would be filled with chirping from the birds on this bright and sunny day, but today's not one of them. For travelers, this could mean a Grimm is nearby and is stalking its prey, but it wasn't because of those reasons. It was because of the _lack_ of Grimm in the area. Bodies of decapitated beasts of the once fearsome creatures, with only about twenty Beowolves or less. While the rest never got the chance to hear the agonizing cries.

Standing in the bloodbath, was a boy in his mid-to-late teenage years. He had dark charcoal spiky hair with sideburns, golden eyes, and small pointed ears that almost made him an elf. He wore a torn green camouflage shirt, black vest, a short-sleeve black and camouflage jacket, military pants, and black combat boots. At first, he didn't look any different from any of the Hunters trainee, if the giant charcoal reptilian tail and small, white maple leaf-like spikes coming from his lower back and down to his tail. This boy is part of a rare Faunus species, that even is looks down on by both humans and Faunus.

This boy is a Godzilla Faunus.

The boy wipes the sweat off of his forehead, his daily training of killing Grimm and he was almost on par with some of the professional Hunters and Huntress. Keyword "Almost". He could beat other trainees from any school academies in any of the four kingdoms, but he can't seem to quite reach where the veterans are at. He should know, he has met one.

"That's quite enough, kid!" a rough voice said.

The Godzilla Faunus turns around to see a tall man, with the same hair and eye color as the kid. Though, the only difference was that his hair was neck length, and was more muscular than an average man. He wore mostly black and grey short-sleeve, leather jacket, military pants, black leather plackart and combat boots. He also shared the same tail and spikes as the boy, only twice the size.

"Yes, sir", the boy responded before picking up his iron sword. from the ground.

The two Godzilla Faunus walk away from their "training grounds" and return to a small wooden cabin near the forest. The elder Godzilla Faunus was the first to open before stopping the young Faunus from entering.

"Clean up", he said as he turned back and close the door.

The teenage boy sighs as he turns around and walks towards a tree stump. He sat down as he instinctively picks up a dirty cloth and starts wiping off the corrupted blood off of his sword. While Remnant has many people combine their weapons with melee and a gun, his was mostly used for training. It was a basic sword like any old one. Wiping it clean and his trying to scrub off the Beowolves' blood off of his clothing, he didn't stop until he was spotless. Not that the older Faunus was a germaphobe, but it's because Grimm's blood is a pain in the ass to clean.

Almost getting the blood off of his boots, he could hear faint footsteps coming from the north. Despite not having canine or feline ears, every Faunus has a higher level of hearing and he's no exception. He got up from his tree stump as he listens closely to the footsteps. They weren't Grimm, these footsteps were moving in a rhythmic one-two. He came to the conclusion it was either a human or a Faunus.

 _'Shit, how did they find us?!'_ he thought.

He starts running to the cabin, using his free hand to bang on the door with the older Godzilla Faunus swiftly opening it with annoyance.

"What is it?!" he growls.

"Someone's coming!" the younger Godzilla Faunus whispers.

The elder Faunus was about to retort until he heard the footsteps as well. This time, it was getting closer. Without a word, the older Faunus signals the boy to get inside the cabin and he obeyed. With the boy now in hiding, the older Faunus reach behind his back and pulled out a black automatic machine gun and with one swift motion in a large gladius sword. He waits for the intruder to reveal themselves so he can attack them.

The intruder came out of the shaded trees as it shows to be a man in his thirties with short graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and small stubbles on his chin. He also wears a gray dress shirt with a tail, black pants and shoes, a silver cross and rings, and a torn red cloak. He was also carrying a silver and red sword behind his back. The intruder looks at the Godzilla Faunus with a small smirk as the older Faunus took a good look at the man.

"It's been a while, hey Goji?" the man spoke.

"It's Haruo, Qrow. Not Goji", the Faunus sighs in both relief and annoyance.

The man who was named Qrow chuckles and waves his hand dismissively at Haruo's attitude. He placed his hand on Haruo's shoulder only to have Haruo slapping it away.

"Ah, still sore about the exile?" Qrow asks smugly.

"What gave that away?" Haruo sneered.

The two adults continue discussing, whilst the young Faunus eavesdrop in the conversation. He couldn't hear due to the thickness of the wooden door other than hearing the strange intruder laughing and his mentor groaning in annoyance. He couldn't understand why this human was being so casual with Haruo, but he could feel he might've seen him before.

"Kid, get your ass out here!" Haruo yells.

The young Godzilla Faunus flinches at the sudden burst, not sure if he knows he's listening or not. But not wanting to hear the shout twice he slowly opens the door and carefully steps outside of the cabin. He looks at Qrow as so did he. He's not sure if this is a trap, being told about his kind is hated by both man and Faunus, he can't be too sure if it is the case.

"So, you're the pipsqueak?" Qrow spoke.

He doesn't know how to respond to the question. He eyes Haruo for any permission to speak, and the only response he got was gesturing his head at the spiky-haired man.

"Um, yes?" he responds, unsure if he gave the right answer.

Qrow chuckles before taking a small flask from his pocket and unscrews the cap.

"What's your name?" he asks.

The kid didn't respond, but he took a deep breath and spoke in a hush but audible tone.

"Reshiasu. Reshiasu Gojo."

Qrow looks at Reshiasu for a moment before taking a drink from his flask. The smell of alcohol was emanating from the man and the metal flask and it didn't smell good for Reshiasu. Without any time to react, the alcoholic Hunter starts ruffling with the young Faunus' spiky hair and didn't seem to care.

"Heh, you sure this old lizard ain't your paps?" he chuckles.

Reshiasu frown at the thought and so did Haruo. Sure they do look alike in facial features and hair color wise, but they aren't blood-related. Even Haruo himself would say he doesn't have any son.

"You know damn well I don't have a child Qrow", Haruo said quite grimly.

Qrow just shrugs at the Godzilla Faunus' threat before removing his hand from Reshiasu's head.

"Whatever, I'm just checking on you 'cause old man Oz has no one else doing it", Qrow said blatantly before grabbing something underneath his torn cape. He was holding a small metal box and gave it to the older Faunus.

"Spare parts and some seeds are in there as usual. Don't expect anything new in there."

Haruo opens the metal box and did see that everything was in there as the drunk Hunter has said. He closed it and silently thank Qrow as he went on his way back to wherever he came from. Reshiasu kept his eye on him before he disappeared back into the treelines, though he could've sworn he saw the man turn into a bird. He shook his head and went back inside the cabin.

Inside the cabin only had a small table with two chairs, two beds being spaced by a small lamp table, a rug made out of a deer, a small and a small crate holding their food. He saw his mentor sitting down on his bed, placing his weapon beside him and the metal on the lamp table. Not saying a word he sat down on his bed. The silence was something they, or for Reshiasu, grew accustomed to. They never speak even when the teenage Faunus was a kid. Afterall, it's what Qrow said; they were exiled.

"Kid, I want you to promise me one thing", Haruo finally spoke.

Reshiasu looks at the older Faunus, not used to the sudden change of mood.

"What is it Mr. Nakajima?" he asks.

Haruo didn't look at the young Faunus, only twiddling his thumbs. Something that the teenager has never seen him do, he could feel the sudden emotions coming from the older man.

"If there's... any chance that I die...", he said nervously, "Promise me you'll prove this world why we're called the King of ALL Faunus. Whatever it takes."

Reshiasu was shocked. He couldn't understand what brought this up, for all he knows that the Godzilla Faunus is basically one of the deadliest Faunus in all of Remnant and reason so. He knew why he was exiled with Haruo; since it was _he_ who caused them to be. Haruo killed so many lives both man and Faunus, during the Faunus Rights Revolution, that they begin going on a global genocide because of Haruo. Reshiasu could remember it like it was yesterday. His mother died at the hands of the group called White Fang after Haruo's actions. He was about to be killed if it weren't for his mother sacrifice and told him to run away. He ran into Haruo and before any of the White Fang members could lay a hand on them, Haruo just took him and ran into Emerald Forest and been living there for eleven years.

He has no idea why the older Godzilla Faunus took him, he can't help but feel angry and spite at Haruo for destroying his life, but also feel grateful and accepted that Haruo saved his untimely death at the same time.

"W-What brought this up?" Reshiasu asks.

Haruo glares at the boy causing him to shut up, but he sighs in defeat before speaking.

"The reason I'm saying this is that in the future you'll have to fend for yourself and I won't be there to help you. I train you to fight off Grimm in case you decide to live off somewhere else and I won't stop you. But, remember this Reshiasu; the world hates us because we are Godzilla Faunus and because of me. They'll see you and will most likely blame and kill you because of those reasons. So, return that hate back and show them you are no pushover and do whatever it takes to prove it."

Reshiasu didn't respond, he let the words sink into his brain and process it. It was true that the world hates them and he has learned to use that hatred against them. Both man and Faunus. He admires his mentor but also resented him for his actions. But for the sake of staying alive, he knows he can't stay quiet forever.

"I promise", he said.

Haruo lets out a small, but genuine, smile and roughs up the boy's hair.

"Remember kid: whatever it takes."

* * *

 _Whatever it takes._

Those were his last words before he died two days ago. The rain was hitting on Reshiasu as he stood over his handmade grave of his mentor. The pile of stones and the wooden plaque was placed near at the burnt down cabin. He didn't know why it happened, but the horrid memory played through his mind like a tape recorder. A giant swarm of Grimm of every kind came in and attack them without warning. Haruo told Reshiasu to hide in the bunker as he took care of the swarm. Reshiasu refused but all he could remember was that he was knock out when he said no and found himself in the bunker.

When he tried to get out, he found the door was stuck and he had to use all of his might to open it. When he did, he saw that wooden beam pole was preventing it from budging as he sees his home was now destroyed and was on fire. He looks around to see several dead Grimm with bullet wounds and severed body parts. Reshiasu tries to find his mentor only to cAme across a pile of dead Grimm with two figures standing on top. One of them was Haruo, his chest being stabbed by a large halberd covered in his own blood, and the other one was someone he didn't recognize. It was a woman wearing a skimpy red one-piece suit being hold by yellow ribbon, red high socks, long-sleeve fingerless gloves, and heels. She had short red hair and giant bat-like wings. He yellow eyes showed malice and delight as she holds on Haruo's neck as he was choking on his own blood.

The image was horrifying but before he could anything, the woman then disappeared into the burning flames. He was sent back to reality as he felt a warmth from his cheeks. Placing his hands on it and realized he was crying. He never felt this way about the older Godzilla Faunus, he never felt this much sadness since his mother died. Another thing made him realize something: Haruo Nakajima became his father figure. He never saw his father after his mother died and he was a human from what he remembers. Most likely dead because of Haruo, but the more he thinks about it, the more he had looked up to him and was the closest thing he has for a father. Though their relationship was teacher-and-student at best, he can't help but wish they had a father-and-son relationship.

Cursing himself for being so blind, he begins blaming himself for not stopping this death. But he remembers what his "father-figure" had told him if he ever died.

 _"Promise me you'll prove this world why we're called the King of ALL Faunus. Whatever it takes."_

"Whatever it takes..." he muttered.

He looks at Haruo's weapon, still lying next to the gravestone. He thought long and hard about his next decision; he knew he can't stay here anymore and he isn't going to be Grimm food anytime soon. He grabs his mentor's weapon, strapping it across his back and begins walking away from the crude grave. His mind so focused, not even acknowledging he took some spare parts, ammo, and food in a leather bag from the bunker and came out. It didn't matter, he has a vow to keep.

"I promise to prove them wrong. I vow father", he said as the word felt alien for the first time, "I vow I'll find the killer and make them pay. Whatever it takes."

Looking out with his golden eyes burning with hatred. He'll make sure the world will pay for their actions. Whatever it takes.

* * *

Location: Beacon Academy, Vale

Ozpin looks down at his Scroll as he sees the fraction of Emerald Forest was put by the rainstorm. He was glad that it didn't extend to any nearby towns or cities, but from what the video footage showed several groups of Grimm enter the forest and then scatter what took about two hours at most. To a normal person, they wouldn't know what attracted the demons to that specific area of the fire, but it seems too clear to him. That area has home to Haruo Nakajima the Godzilla Faunus.

He thought for sure the area was sealed off to mask any negative emotions coming from the exiled Faunus. From what he got from Qrow, Haruo wasn't alone. He looks closely as he sees the young Godzilla Faunus leaving the once safe haven, carrying Haruo's weapon. It then hits him; Haruo's dead and now with this boy being the last of his species, it won't be long till everyone will go out their way and kill him.

"We need to stop him from reaching any cities", a female voice said.

The silver-haired headmaster didn't turn around to see whose voice belongs to. It was his associate Glynda Goodwitch, one of the teachers in Beacon Academy. She was a stern woman and she wasn't fond of vigilantes and Ozpin wasn't even fazed by her usual level of sternness.

"Mhm", Ozpin mumbled.

"If word gets out that there's still a Godzilla Faunus alive, who knows how many lives will be lost by him!"

"Mhm."

The blonde mildly glares at Ozpin's response, still not even looking at her.

"Are you listening to me?!"

Ozpin grabs one of his mugs and took a sip from his mug.

"I am, Glynda", he finally responds, "Though, I feel like this boy isn't like Mr. Nakajima."

"What is going on about?" Glynda asks, raising her eyebrows.

"All in due time Glynda, but right now we need to keep an eye on him and see how the other Kaiju Faunus will react."

Glynda didn't like how Ozpin is handling the situation. Everyone knew that Kaiju Faunus are vastly stronger than their normal Faunus counterparts. They heal quicker, they have abilities no one dares to come across, and what makes them more dangerous is that they're all based on giant mythical creatures and they don't stay in one place for too long. They tend to wreak havoc on any city they're in, but with the exile and mass genocide of the Godzilla Faunus, every Kaiju Faunus went into hiding and try to blend in and live normal lives in hoping they don't get the same treatment.

"You better not do anything stupid Oz", Glynda mumbles.

Ozpin didn't respond, being too focused on Reshiasu in hoping he can shed some light on this Faunus. Whatever it takes.


	2. Meeting at the Other Side

Chapter 2: Meeting at the Other Side

Location: Vale Police HQ, Vale Kingdom

Already two weeks since he left his old home and he's already in prison. Oh, how he can hear Haruo yelling at him for being captured like that. By a middle-aged blonde woman that kick his ass with a riding crop. God, how humiliating that was.

Reshiasu was already in the interrogation room with the one-way window and a lamp hanging from the ceiling. He was crossing his arms, already pissed that this has happened. But if there was any good in this situation; that he wasn't the only one who got arrested. He remembers the memory quite clear before he was knocked out by the woman.

* * *

 _Five hours ago..._

 _Reshiasu was in the city of Vale though not without disguising himself. He believed that the whole wearing a hooded cloak seems cliché and will spark suspicion in his wake. So, he had thought about wearing a large brown cape to hide his spikes and tail. He was thankful he was able to control his tail from flipping out and it wasn't as long as his father figure, but he can still feel the roughness of the concrete by his tail and it's very uncomfortable unlike dragging in the dirt. But it's only temporary until he leaves Vale and continues on his way to appease his dying mentor's last wish._

 _He was able to name Haruo's weapon, knowing that Haruo has forgotten what he named his. It was difficult to find a suiting name for the gun-sword hybrid but he was able to find one: Force of Nature. He found it fitting, and he was able to upgrade the auto machine gun sword hybrid changing it into a shotgun instead. He changed the Gladius sword into a single-edged greatsword. Though it wasn't as big as a normal greatsword, it was still big by his standards._

 _Amongst getting some new ammo and some food, he was getting pretty normally. Until he bumps into a person._

 _"Hey!" a voice shouts._

 _Reshiasu growls lowly as he lazily turns around who he bumped into carefree. The person was a boy about a year younger than Reshiasu, who was around his chin level with dark skin and dark brown shaggy hair with five beige horns on his head. Already, he could tell that the person he had bumped into was an Anguirus Faunus. The Anguirus Faunus was also wearing a brown sleeveless short vest, beige sleeveless shirt, brown baggy pants, leather hand bracers with spikes, and tan metal heel boots. On his left shoulder, was a tattoo of a circle divided into six with a small circle in the middle with six triangles on each side._

 _"What's your deal?!" the Faunus questions harshly._

 _Reshiasu rolls his eyes at the Faunus' behavior, he was not ready for this and surely was struggling to not reveal himself just yet._

 _"I don't have time for this," he mutters and turns around and begins walking away._

 _The dark-skinned Faunus was already fuming in anger that the person that bumped into him didn't apologize. He was about to give the human a piece of his mind until he saw something poking from the leather brown cape._

 _Reshiasu didn't know what caused the Faunus to do it, but then he felt something hard stomping on his tail and without warning, his dorsal fins and eyes glow bright blue as his mouth opens wide with a beam of bright blue came out and was fired up into the sky. He had yanked his tail from his attacker and his cape was torn from him, revealing his true form. He could feel the gazes from everyone, some with fear and mostly anger. The beam has ceased as so did the glow before he quickly turned and glare at the Anguirus Faunus._

 _The dark-skinned Faunus was pointed at him with realization and anger._

 _"Y-You're a-a..." he stammered._

 _Reshiasu growls as he pulls out his Force of Nature from behind and begins to activate it into its greatsword form. The Anguirus Faunus was filled with rage, responding to pull out his weapon. A bronze baseball bat with spikes covering the top half. Reshiashu laughs at the weapon._

 _"How can you kill me with that stupid thing!" Reshiashu laughs._

 _The Anguirus Faunus let out a small smirk and swung the bat as it transforms into a chain whip Morning Star. Reshiasu stops laughing at the sight of the now transformed weapon. He looks around to see at least a small group of people, both human and Faunus, holding onto their weapons. Some guns, some swords or axes, hybrids, etc. he knew he was in a world of trouble._

 _"Well shit," he grumbled._

 _He knew he was outnumbered, but he has been in this situation before. He just did it with a pack of Beowolves instead of humans and/or Faunus. He then let out an evil smile as his eyes show nothing but hatred and malice, making his soon-to-be attackers shudder in fear._

 _"You mess with the wrong Faunus."_

* * *

His flashback was cut off short when he heard the door open to reveal the same blonde woman that defeated him. He was able to get a better look at her, seeing she was wearing a white long sleeve pleated top with a keyhole on top, glasses, black high pencil skirt, black-brown stockings, and a purple cape. He would say she was beautiful... Keyword "would". He was furious that the fact he was beaten by her.

She didn't respond to his glare, pulling out her Scroll as she continues looking through a footage of the fight. Reshiasu could see the fight he was in with the Anguirus Faunus and some other Hunters and Huntresses. He was able to kill at least ten of them and injured at least twenty. He was proud of it, though he could only wish he could finish off the Anguirus Faunus to satisfy his little anger.

"You have a lot of explaining to do mister," the blonde woman said in a stern voice.

Reshiasu just rolled his eyes at the woman's talk, not basically giving a crap about the situation. He just only wished he still have his Force of Nature with him and he'll be as free as a bird if they didn't confiscate it from him. He was blocking out everything the woman was saying, not even glancing at her direction. He just wants to get on with his so-called "execution" and all he'll do is escape, kill a few guards and he's gone.

Glynda, on the other hand, was getting furious by this boy's complete lack of cooperation. She knows he's ignoring her and wasn't willing to make things easy for her or the discipline. Already since news spread throughout Vale, there wasn't going to be a trial or anything to justify the Godzilla Faunus' actions. Already, everybody is agreeing his death sentence should go out without a hitch. If not, well everyone's free to kill him with no consequences. The Anguirus Faunus was already getting out free since he's going to be attending Beacon Academy, and already this wasn't helping the Huntress.

"Look, you either cooperate with us or so help me—"

Before she could finish the sentence, the door behind her opens making her stop to see who interrupted her. Reshiasu looks at the person as they walk into the light emitting from the lamp. The person was a middle-aged man with silver hair and brown eyes. He wore small glasses, a black suit, black buttoned vest, green turtleneck shirt, dark green pants, and black trouser shoes. He was carrying a cane with a silver hilt in one hand and a mug in the other.

Reshiasu didn't know if this guy was actually old or was born with silver hair due to his face complexion. The man sat down in front of him and placed his cane next to him before Glynda gave him the scroll. The mysterious man changes the footage to a profile picture with Reshiasu's face on it.

"Reshiasu Gojo. Age: 17, Race: Godzilla Faunus, Wanted for crimes against Haruo Nakajima and murder of ten civilians of Vale," the man spoke in a monotone mood, "Tell me, what brings you here to Vale?"

Reshiasu was carefully looking at the man in front of him. He looks so composed, calm, calculative, and off-putting. It was then he remembers what that stranger named Qrow said two weeks ago before Haruo died. He said a person named Oz ordered him to keep an eye on Haruo and Reshiasu once a year.

"Are you, by any chance, go by the name of Oz?" he questions skeptically.

Ozpin and Glynda look at each other, surprised to hear the boy say the headmaster's nickname.

"It's short for Ozpin. Why'd you ask?" he questions with a raised eyebrow.

Reshiasu just shrugs before slouching.

"Some guy named after a bird said he was contracted to keep an eye on me and Mr. Nakajima two weeks ago," he said.

The two veterans instantly knew who he was talking about. Ozpin, honestly, thought Qrow would toss it away for at least the first few months before forgetting like the majority of the world. But he was surprised to see he didn't.

 _'Note to self; thank Qrow for keeping an eye on the Godzilla Faunus.'_

"If you don't mind me asking; How's Mr. Nakajima?" he asks.

Reshiasu's face went dark and showing signs of emotion other than his usual "cool dude" attitude.

"He died," he said blatantly.

This comment alone was enough to confirm their suspicion. Haruo was basically unkillable to every Hunter and Huntresses due to his unimaginable strength and durability. And his Semblance that everyone has called "Nature's Wrath" what gave him the title "King of ALL Faunus", despite no Faunus would even bow to him.

"We're sorry for your loss," Ozpin apologizes.

"Yeah, like I believe that empty words," he scoffs at the apology.

Glynda was about to scold the Faunus, but Ozpin raises his hand to prevent it from happening.

"I do believe that Mr. Nakajima has told you about what happened eleven years ago?" he questions.

"Told me? I experienced it," Reshiasu sneers, "I saw my own mother die by the hands of the Faunus _because_ of Mr. Nakajima. If it weren't for him saving my ass, I would've died."

Ozpin kept quiet, but mentally, he was feeling pity. He had to win this Faunus over and hoping not to see the destruction of both man and Faunus alike. He knew what he's doing is a great risk and will most likely have him face the penalty for letting in the most dangerous Kaiju Faunus in Remnant in Beacon, but he's willing to take that risk.

"How about a proposition?" he announces.

Reshiasu looks at the headmaster, questioning what is he scheming. He decides to just play safe and just rolls with Ozpin's deal.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asks cautiously.

"How would like to become part of my academy and become a Hunter?"

Glynda was shocked to hear this; what on Remnant is he doing?! She knew Ozpin was hard to read, but this downright insane. Reshiasu shared the same reaction as the Huntress. But, he can't tell if this is all a trap for his execution or if he's legitimately serious.

"What?" is all he could say.

"I believe in second chances Mr. Gojo," Ozpin starts monologuing, "Especially the likes of you. Remnant sees the Godzilla Faunus to be the deadliest Faunus out there, next to others like Ghidorah Faunus and Destroyah Faunus. But the way I see it; you have the power to change peoples' perspective. You can make them either fear you, respect you, or do both."

"How would I know this is not just a trap?" Reshiasu states.

"That, you the right to believe so," Ozpin said, "But, let's make a little wager. If you can save at least eight or more students for this school year's initiation, your charges will be revoked. But you'll also have to be an official student of Beacon Academy."

The wager was tempting to the Godzilla Faunus, but he wasn't willing to risk his life for some pesky freshmen students to get a clean slate and start anew.

"Alright, but what if I didn't accept these terms?" he asks with intrigue, but skepticism in his voice.

"Well, let's just say your death will become an international holiday here in Remnant," Ozpin answers rather darkly.

Reshiasu could tell this guy was probably hiding something and will pull the rug right under his feet. But he can't tell if that's the case. Ozpin is an unreadable book, not even Glynda understands his reasonings unless it came in too late. The two watch the silver-haired headmaster, trying to find any signs of predictable movement but found none.

Reshiasu sighs, "You're a sly bastard, you know that?"

"I seem to get that a lot."

Reshiasu though hard. Does he really want to go to a school where _everyone_ wants to kill him; both students and teachers? Or does he want to be a wanted criminal and be hunted down by every known Hunters and Huntress across the world? He felt that the second option was his best option, but with no way to find any sanctuary...

 _'Oh gods, this is humiliating,'_ he thought, _'I bet the old man is yelling at me right now.'_

"Well?" Ozpin spoke.

The teenage Faunus looks at the two adults, taking a deep breath and let out a loud sigh.

"Here's my answer..."

* * *

Location: Emerald Forest

He can't believe he's actually said yes, not only that but now he has to abide every single rule in the school and has to wear a uniform once he becomes part of a team. He hates it and what's worse is that he unintentionally stepped onto a launch pad and sent him flying to the ground. He knew full well that he's being monitored by Beacon's staff, mainly Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch, but it didn't light up his angered mood.

"Dammit all," he cursed, "I should've just went with Option B and go through the hell that awaited me."

He was thankful they gave him back Force of Nature and some Fire Dust ammo to go with it, but they didn't know about his secret stash underneath his right boot. Reshiasu decides to take a stroll around the forest as he looks for the areas that Ozpin hid the "relics" for the candidate students to find. He knew he had to find one, but he knew _no one_ in their right minds rather have him as their partner. As all things considered; he rather kept it that way.

He heard sounds above him, seeing students also were flying above him, using their respective weapons to create their landings. The Godzilla Faunus took this opportunity to hide and pray to whatever god is watching, blend him in the surrounding area. He waits until they were all gone. He knew these kids were able to handle a small group of Grimm, but he needs to get the stupid wager off his back and he could spend the four years of hell with his randomized team.

"Whatever it takes," he muttered to himself. Remembering the last words his father-figure had said to him.

"Whatever it takes."

* * *

Ruby Rose was worried that she'll never find her sister in this initiation. She wasn't very keen on meeting new people, especially not with the white hair girl she met at Beacon. She hopes not to make the same mistake again. It was then she heard some branches cracking, coming from her right. She stops herself and slowly checks on the source of the noise. She saw a tall teenage boy, wearing seemingly camo-style clothes with a black vest that held a spiral circle being held what looks like a bird or reptilian talons. He also had a long black ponytail but saw that it was made out of Beowolf's dark fur being clip to the charcoal colored hair. She thought about talking to him until she saw the white dorsal fins and the big charcoal reptilian tail coming from his lower back.

 _'A Godzilla Faunus!?'_ she thought before hiding behind a large tree.

She heard stories about how deadly the Godzilla Faunus are, her mother and father took on a Godzilla Faunus with Uncle Qrow. Despite them being a team back then, they still couldn't put down the dangerous Faunus and the best way to stop this Faunus from killing anymore was wiping them all out. The first Godzilla Faunus attack was nearly six decades ago, but he was killed by a scientist who made a bomb using Dust that could suck out all oxygen in the water and life in it. But the scientist became a martyr and died alongside the Kaiju Faunus, fearing it would be in the hands of evil people and burned all his research.

The name of the Godzilla Faunus was lost to time, but since then more Kaiju Faunus appeared and they were all fighting for survival until aligning themselves with their Faunus brethren for rights. Godzilla Faunus was said to the enemy to both man and Faunus alike. So the main question is: how did this one survive?

She kept quiet as she heard the thick tail moving along the dirt ground. Slowly peeking her head out to see if the Faunus left and saw him walking further down an unmarked path. She didn't know where he was going, but if her father taught her anything about confronting a Kaiju Faunus: Don't bother them and you'll be alright.

She couldn't understand why Kaiju Faunus were treated differently than normal Faunus, other than their obvious reasons. They're faster, stronger, more durable, and do feats no normal human or Faunus can do. But other than that, she can't any reason why they're treated like they are eggshells. Though, she wouldn't say she's not afraid of meeting one. Ruby was always fascinated with Faunus, second to her true passion for weapons, but knew that not all Faunus are good. No thanks to the terrorist group: White Fang.

"What was I doing again?" she muttered herself until realizing she has to find her sister and get a relic to pass the initiation. "Oh crap! I need to find Yang!"

Using her Semblance as she starts her continuous search for the blonde hair teenager. Not realizing that Reshiasu saw her leaving a trail of red rose petals on the ground. He smelled her presence and fear, thanks to his super senses, he tried to pretend he didn't notice and moved away. He thought if he could follow the raven-haired girl's trail, he'll probably find some Grimm and he'll do it without being spotted. That is until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Can't believe you were able to get a free pass after what you did," a voice said hatefully.

Reshiasu turns around to see the Anguirus Faunus standing in behind him five feet away, holding his spike baseball bat in his left hand. He groans loudly, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"You've got some guts that you _actually_ followed me all the way here," he said bluntly.

The tanned skin Faunus scoffs, "I wasn't intended to. But now seeing you're not in an execution cell, I guess I'm going have to avenge those people you'd killed."

Reshiasu looks at him before grabbing his single-edged great sword and places it in his hands.

"Though, I don't think I got your name," he said nonchalantly, knowing if he's going to ever see this Faunus again, he should at least get to know them. Emphasis on "if".

"The name's Grant Riku," he said, "Once I get rid of the likes of you, I'm going to defend every single Faunus from harm!"

"Your funeral," Reshiasu said grimly.

The two went into a stance, with Grant flicking his arm to activate his chain morning star mace. Grant was the first to lunge at the Godzilla Faunus, raising his arms up and swung the spiked mace but was blocked by the side of the Force of Nature's blade. The shockwave pushed Reshiasu back before he deflects the next swing. He knew this was going to share the same result, but with no Glynda or anyone interfering, he can take the actions into his own hands.

* * *

Ozpin could see that everyone had the candidates have found their partners and it seems it was going so well through his scroll. But he was more focused on Reshiasu and his fight against Grant. The Anguirus Faunus was one of the few Kaiju Faunus that had been accepted to Beacon Academy, but with his now vengeful heart set on the teenage Godzilla Faunus, he hopes that his wager doesn't backfire.

Glynda could see his stress as he winces from time to time. He bit his lips, seeing the action between two young Kaiju Faunus going all out. They were near one of the ruins, where the "relics" he hid, and if one of them fell and if Reshiasu kills Grant...

"You positive he won't kill the student?" Glynda questions still not taking her eyes off of the live footage.

"I can't say for sure. For all I know, this will go downhill fast and people _will_ catch on," Ozpin sighs.

The two Kaiju Faunus were able to move away from the ruins and into a nearby creek. Both sigh reluctantly, but they cut it short when they saw Grant activating his Semblance. Jumping into the air with his weapon before doing a mid-air front flip as static and a purple aura surrounds him with spikes began to form like a ball. Before Reshaisu could respond, Grant flings himself and made direct contact with the Godzilla Faunus and send him flying to several trees.

"I believe that's Grant's Semblance?" Glynda rhetorically said.

"Thunder Ball as it's called," Ozpin said with fascination.

Every Kaiju Faunus has a remarkable Semblance and they're just as powerful or more than the next. Grant's is no exception. He stayed in his Thunder Ball form as he rolls towards the recovering Godzilla Faunus and what happened next, shook both Ozpin and Glynda to their inner core.

* * *

Reshiasu was just had enough with this guy. Kaiju Faunus or not; he was absolutely livid. He has smashed several trees and possibly some dead Grimm before hitting a massive boulder. But he didn't know, nor care. He got up but only to have Grant show up and swung his chained spiky mace around squeezed his neck. He gags as he felt the chain tightening its grip. He tries to remove it with his bare hands but to no avail.

Grant pulls his weapon, feeling that the chain has reached its limit watching the life being choke from Reshiasu's breath.

"Not so tough now, are you!" Grant mocks, "The world will be better off if you'd just die!"

Reshiasu could feel his power growing from his back, but with the only exit being block, he could feel it going everywhere and it was hurting. He grits his teeth as he felt the growing power begging to be released as a blue aura begin to form around his body, getting closer and closer. His eyes shot wide open and let out a mighty roar.

"NO!" he screams as his Semblance has finally come out, but it explodes from his body, sending a massive shockwave in every direction and Grant didn't have time to avoid it.

The shockwave forced him to loosen his grip, falling to the ground and lost its tight grip on Reshiasu's neck. He grabs Force of Nature and lunges in incredible speed, raising his greatsword up to the air and swung down at Grant's face. The aura protecting Grant from physical harm was shattered but recovered, but not enough to save his face. Grant felt his left side of his face being sliced diagonally, feeling his left eye burst as blood flew everywhere from his face. Before long, he felt a sharp pain hit his chest and sent him flying towards the rapid creek.

Reshiasu's Semblance: Nature's Wrath, was a true force no one wants to be on the receiving end. He could see the damage he had made, but he was more focused on the Anguirus Faunus. He walks towards the bleeding-face teenager, seeing gritting his teeth from the terrible pain he's feeling right now. Looking with his good eye, Grant sees Reshiasu glaring down at him with now a new feeling coming from the five-horned boy. Fear. He never felt this much fear in his life and now he's going to die, watching as the Godzilla Faunus raising his sword in the air. He waits for it to plunge down his chest, ready to face death.

He heard a loud clang right next to his right side. He waited a little while longer, still hearing his heartbeat and the creek running. He still heard it for two minutes. He opens his eye to see the sword land right next to his face, merely inches away. He looks up and sees Reshiasu still staring at him.

"You're lucky I'm no longer have the right to kill you," he said before lifting his sword off the rocky ground and sheathed it back, "Never forget this day, Grant. I, Reshiasu Gojo, just put you in your place."

He turns around but stop, rummaging in his pocket and tossed a large bandage roll at Grant.

"Put that on, don't want you to bleed to death on your initiation."

Grant didn't say anything as he watches the Godzilla Faunus leaving him alone. He didn't know what just happened, his life was spared. He thought that he would let him die with a bleeding eye, but instead, he was given a bandage and was told to fix himself. He didn't understand why Reshiasu decided not to kill him, he thought that the Godzilla Faunus would kill him. Like the last one did with so many lives lost eleven years ago.

"My god," he murmured as he grabs the bandage, trying to wrap it around his eye.

* * *

The word to describe what Ozpin and Glynda witnessed was something both simple and hard to say. They don't know what to say or think. They just saw Reshiasu cut Grant's eye and more shockingly, he let him lived. Ozpin was sure he would kill him and leave Vale, but he didn't.

"I didn't expect that to happen," Ozpin finally spoke.

Glynda snaps back to reality as she just tries to witness what she just saw.

"I swore he was going to kill him."

"So did I, Professor Goodwitch. But he didn't. Guess this is his way of showing his power."

"By giving the kid a goddamn scar?!" Glynda shouts.

Ozpin only shrugs, but he switches the screen to see how the others were doing. Ruby paired up with Weiss, Yang and Blake were fighting two Ursa Grimm, Nora and Ren were just walking, Jaune and Pyrrha were teamed up with a boy with short red hair with pterodactyl wings, and a tanned girl with white hair and beautiful moth wings. He knew that if Reshiasu is going to save eight candidates, he's going have to work his ass up to find every last one of them.

"Once Reshiasu is an official student, you are going to treat him like any other student Professor Goodwitch," Ozpin stated, "Including giving him the proper punishment."

Glynda though about this, while she wasn't fond with letting in a dangerous Kaiju Faunus in Beacon, she was glad to see that Reshiasu isn't going to get the special snowflake treatment and will be treated like a normal, disobedient student. Glynda could get behind that.

"Fine, but let's see how well he does," she said.

Ozpin nods his head, pulling his mug close to his face as he sees a group of Beowolves coming towards Reshiasu. And it seems that the teenage boy sensed it and was ready to fight.


End file.
